A Confession In The Rain
by ItsLol
Summary: "Natalie. Wait." Stephen Connor's voice echoed through the bottom corridor of the Belleview hospital building as he ran after the senior doctor.  A lovely romantic scene in the rain, with a love confession thrown in there too :D First Submission :


Hey guys, this is my first upload :D Yay! I wrote this a while ago and thought it would be a good trial run so I could learn how to use the upload system :P  
Anyway, yes, this is a short oneshot fic about Natalie and Stephen :D Love them as a couple :D

I hope you guys like this, it hasnt been beta'd or anything though :S  
**Reviews** are greatly appreciated because this is my first upload and I'm relatively new to this stuff :S

**Disclaimer: I don't own Medical Investigation or the characters of Dr Natalie Durant and Dr Stephen Connor. Those guys belong to those Network Exectives and whatnot.. cause if they didnt, well, I would have sorted out the whole Nat/Stephen situation :P**

"Natalie. Wait." Stephen Connor's voice echoed through the bottom corridor of the Belleview hospital building as he ran after the senior doctor.

Natalie Durant walked quickly from the building, pushing through the door, hesitating only slightly when she realised how heavy the rain was, before heading out towards her car.

"Nat!" Stephen scanned the parking lot, squinting through the heavy rain, and as soon as he spotted Natalie, halfway to her car, he set off at a sprint towards her. He slowed his pace as he approached her, only a few yards from her car. He reached out, grabbed hold of her hand and pulling her back around to face him, placed his lips carefully over hers. He threaded his other hand through her rain-soaked hair as she responded and deepened his tentative kiss.

He pulled back slowly, reluctant to break the contact he had yearned for, and placed his forehead against hers. It was only then that he noticed the wet traces of tears across her cheeks, distinct from the droplets of rain. "It wasn't your fault Nat." His voice was hushed and soothing as he held her face in his hands.

"She threw herself off of an overpass because of me Steven." She replied bitterly, looking up at him for the first time since she had walked out, self-loathing evident in her eyes. "I should have been able to help. I should have done...something." She tried to pull herself away from him, but he refused to let her go. He tilted her chin so she was looking directly at him. "There was nothing anyone could do, Nat. You're a brilliant doctor-"

"Stephen...Don't...Please..." She protested weakly, tilting her head back down. He carried on, with even more feeling than before, determined to make her believe him.

"No Nat, nobody could have saved her. We can't work miracles, we do what we can. And you did everything you possibly could. You have to believe that." She pulled away from him and turned towards her car. Steven let out a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his short hair, and in a burst of honesty called after her. "I can't watch you do this to yourself Nat. Not anymore."

She stopped, turning to face him, and the look in her eyes almost broke his heart. He walked briskly to her, taking her in his arms, and she hid her face in his chest. He let her cry against his chest, as he held her against him in the pouring rain. His hand ran through her soaked hair, and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Steven brought his lips to her ear, whispering the words he had longed to have the courage to speak: "I love you Natalie..."

She raised her head at the words, and her eyes met his, they spoke volumes to truth and sincerity as his hands found hers. "Let me take care of you." She nodded weakly and let him lead her to the passenger side of her car.

The drive back to Steven's house was long and the silence was oppressive. Natalie stared blankly out the side window, the darkness of the night engulfing the small town scenery they passed, and Steven drove on, glancing toward her every few moments. Their hands lay over the centre of the console, hands entwined as if both were afraid to let the other go. hhH


End file.
